Madres consecuentes
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Homura y Kyoko nunca se la esperaban, no contaban que tendrían que ser madres tempranamente o bueno criar a dos pequeñas niñas tempranamente... Lo raro es que se parecían a sus novias
1. Chapter 1

Madoka y Sayaka estaban cenando en el apartamento de la primera o bueno el apartamento de Homura el cual era su nuevo hogar, la pequeña pelirrosa estaba con la baba caída y ojos brillantes mientras era testigo de cómo su amiga celeste preparaba un exquisito y fragante arroz con setas que por cierto Kyoko las consiguió a un buen precio por no decir muy barato.

Mientras tanto Sayaka al fin apagó la estufa mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente mientras admiraba su idea culinaria, en verdad esto era para chuparse los dedos aunque sería más interesante que Kyoko y Homura estuviesen ahí, de hecho ambas chicas sostenían a su modo a sus parejas, ya saben peleando contra brujas o bandadas de otras mahou shojo.

La pequeña Madoka estaba como esos niños que pataleaban por comida mientras la espadachina servía dos platos con el alimento hecho, en eso Nagisa se unió a la diversión transformándose en Charrlote a lo cual exclamaba

-¡Hey Sayaka! ¡Rapido, dame un plato de eso!

-¿Eh pero que dices Nagisa?- Sayaka se molestó pero la noble Madoka apaciguó el momento aunque mantenía una leve sonrisa, no era la primera vez ya que desde la derrota de Walpurgis las brujas disminuyeron pero las puellas magi como otros grupos u razas (Series) de chicas mágicas llegaron por montones hacia Mitakihara para matarse entre todas ellas, no había ni enemigas o aliadas sólo muchas chicas matándose en una guerra sin cuartel hasta los monstruos de la semana agravaban el asunto.

La joven a pesar de ser una diosa pedía a otras que Homura o Kyoko como las pocas aliadas que tenían tuvieran las fuerzas suficientes para sobrevivir al conflicto como sus propias vidas, en especial Homura, después de todo ahora la ojicarmín se preocupaba por ella e imploraba por su vida.

-Calma, Nagisa-san… Homura-chan y las demás todavía no han regresado. Vamos a esperar un rato más, ¿De acuerdo?

-Lo entiendo, Madoka- Aclaró la bruja con seriedad- Pero, ¿No crees que sería un desperdicio no probar el arroz mientras se mantiene caliente?- Hubo un pequeño rato de silencio

-Oigan, no lo digo por mí, lo digo por Kyoko… Hubo una ocasión en que Mami-san preparó un ramen pero Kyoko se molestó porque tuvo que esperar varios minutos hasta que reposara y en ese entonces se quejó

-Sí…-Sayaka suspiró con molestia ya que rara vez Kyoko llegaba demasiado tarde a casa con la excusa de pelear con varias brujas o mahou shoujos pero en realidad la pelirroja a veces andaba de vaga ya que el centro comercial sacaba nuevas máquinas de arcade o paichinko los cuales jugaba hasta entrada la medianoche… Mientras que Homura o Mami tenían que cagarse a palos con quien sabe quién afuera.

-Se suponía que nosotras y Mami-san nos reuniríamos ayer pero la situación está cada vez más grave- Una vena de enojo se dibujaba en su frente aparte de una mirada de enfado chistoso como los que hacen las tsunderes

-Pero Kyoko… ¡Dios ella es un verdadero problema!- Hacía esa clásica mirada de enfado con los labios sacados, si, esa clásica mirada de pescado molesto

-Seguramente debió haber llegado una nueva máquina, en estos momentos esa cerda la está abrazando y se niega a regresar-Suspiró- Absolutamente no quiero esperar hasta tarde para cenar

La pelirrosa decidió entonces servir los platos para repartir los platos mientras tranquilizaba a su amiga la cual correspondía con una sonrisa

-Es cierto, no se puede evitar entonces- Sirvieron los platos pero antes debían dar las gracias como el orar por la seguridad de las tres puella magi, en especial Homura- Vamos a comer primero y utilizaremos las sobras para hacer bolas de arroz para las demás, ¿Qué te parece?

La espadachina asintió a lo cual decidieron hacer sus gracias y servir la comida

(…)

Mientras tanto Kyoko como era de suponerse andaba de vaga jugando al Paichinko aunque de pronto miró la hora, ¡Mierda, eran las 10 de la noche! En menos de segundos la lancera alistó sus cosas para salir del establecimiento no sin antes hacer unas pequeñas compras y enviar mensajes por el Whatsapp a Homura y Mami, y en instancias a Kirika.

La pelirroja salió en su motocicleta hasta dar con su apartamento mientras llevaba el mercado entre brazos mientras tarareaba una canción de rock, subió lentamente las escaleras sin que nadie la notara o escuchara (Eran altas horas de la noche). La pelirroja entró a la puerta mientras exclamaba con una sonrisa.

-¡Sayaka! ¡Amorcito! ¡He vuelto!- La respuesta de las dos huéspedes era un halo de silencio a lo cual se quitó sus zapatos para entrar al comedor el cual estaba prendido, bastante raro teniendo en cuenta que eran altas horas de la noche.

"De verdad, ese par… ¿Estarán molestas porque regresé tarde?"

La lancera entró al lugar donde estaba vacío aunque bastante extraño ya que los alimentos estaban intactos como servidos y más aún cuando Bebe saltó sobre la pelirroja apuntando a su cabeza

-¿Sayaka? ¿Madoka?- No hubo respuesta ante lo cual bajó un poco la cabeza en señal de reverencia- Oh lo siento, perdón, verán seguía ganando el primer premio en el pachinko, así que…- De pronto Bebe señaló a Kyoko mientras ésta quedó extrañada a lo cual caminó un poco hasta que el mercado que tenía cayó al suelo… Había visto algo muy terrible.

(…)

En un bar cercano a Mitakihara varias chicas mágicas celebraban con música japonesa de fondo, de esa música nipona de bares de mala muerte, entrando al tema un grupo de mahou shoujo miraba con asombro y curiosidad la foto de una bebé rubia que cerraba sus ojos y posiblemente era recién nacida, el afortunado "Padre" de la criatura era una mujer rubia mayor de 20 años, vestida de negro y portadora de una guadaña negra.

-¡Whoa! Que lindura- Una de las fiesteras hizo una voz infantil, era entendible por la apariencia del infante

-Felicidades Fate- La vieja y veterana Sailor Urano felicitaba a Testarrosa que por cierto logró tener a su primera hija biológica ya que Vivio era su hija adoptiva pero por petición como de la última como por Nanoha tuvo que dar su intento (No se sabe si por la ciencia o por el poder de los pantalones, esa última lo entienden).

La aludida sonriente aunque algo apenada agradeció a sus camaradas

-¡Wow felicidades Fate!

-Gracias sempai, gracias amigas

-¿Cómo está Nanoha?

-Ella está bien, aunque ella sigue hospitalizada, pero ella estaría de vuelta a casa la próxima semana

-¿Así es?- Preguntó Mami viendo una foto donde Vivio cargaba a la pequeña mientras sonreía- Eso es genial de tu parte Testarrosa. Trátala bien, ¿De acuerdo?

-No te preocupes, nunca fallo una promesa Mami-san

-Vaya- Umi Sonoda que por cierto era puella magi veía con detenimiento a la criatura mientras se dibujaba con una sonrisa- En verdad los niños recién nacidos realmente parecen como lo diría

-¿Monos?

-De hecho iba a decir bonitos pero supongo que sí

De pronto una figura conocida llegó al lugar, todas las presentes reconocerían a aquella chica en cualquier parte

-Ah, así que está aquí Uranus sempai

-¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa Homura-san?- Indagó la castaña marimacho a la viajera del tiempo que presentaba su ropa común llena de pequeños harapos y suciedad, al parecer había peleado contra brujas y posiblemente contra un grupo de chicas mágicas.

-Lamento perturbar su momento- Presentó una especie de archivos de su móvil frente a la antigua sailor scout mientras que las demás entraron por curiosidad, al parecer era relacionado con la guerra de chicas mágicas que ocurría en Mitakihara desde hace un año.

-El documento fue enviado, puede chequearlo más tarde- Eran las fotos de una especie de cosplay de brujita con un estilo de dibujo parecido al de una caricatura, castaña con ojos rojos y a simple vista pareciera uno de esos protagonistas shonen sin nada de cerebro. (Akko de Little Witch Academia)

-Mmm, la mahou shojo que capturamos ayer sobre las setas ilegales- Uranus miró con seriedad hasta dirigir la mirada a la viajera- Lo siento por hacerte ayudar, incluso si es tu día libre

Fate leyó el documento archivado por parte de TSAB que se encargó en parte del caso

-Atsuko Kagari y Sucy Manbaran… Vegetación ilegal cultivada por brujitas, huh- En eso se topó con fotografías de una pelirrosa de piel pálida con estilo emo y cuyo diseño era de caricatura (Sucy de la misma serie referenciada antes)

-Por lo general las organizaciones criminales o profesionales son quienes hacen esto, pero, ahora incluso hasta las mahou shojo lo están haciendo

-En realidad, fácilmente ese tipo de conductas se está llegando a la comunidad- Comentó Mami

-Por cierto Fate- Indagó la viajera- ¿La oficina de inmigración en TSAB realmente hace su trabajo?

-Con esa información voy a escribir una solicitud para mayor control también- De pronto le dio a su camarada una especie de papelito donde estaba un correo junto a una contraseña, Homura era ayudante de la TSAB de manera indirecta ya que hasta donde se tenía entendido varias Mahou shoujo eran dirigidas por grupos terroristas y subversivos que aprovecharon la guerra para hacer sus actividades criminales.

-¿Podrías ayudarme usando mi nombre para hacer la solicitud a la TSAB y a la oficina mágica gobierno Japonés?

-Sí, lo haré

-Si esto sigue así- Comentó Uranus- No importa la cantidad de personal que tengamos sea en TSAB o en nuestras filas- Se refería a las pocas mahou shoujo que lidiaban contra las miles de chicas mágicas y monstruos de la semana que agravaban el conflicto- Todavía no será suficiente

-Entendido-Asintió la viajera- Pero, sólo podríamos hacerlo poco a poco para romper a esas organizaciones

-Pero será más difícil lidiar con la problemática- Aclaró la sailor scout retirada que suspiraba mientras algunas quedaban en silencio, no contaban que dicha guerra por momentos se salía fuera de control. Sin demorar mucho Homura alistó sus cosas para dirigirse a su moto ninja negra

-Gracias sempai, perdón por interrumpir su charla

-No hay problema, Akemi-san

-Fate, felicidades por tu hijo

-Te lo agradezco Homura-san, buena suerte y salúdame a Madoka

-Gracias, buenas noches a todas- La pelinegra iba a montar en su foto cuando de pronto cierta idol loli engreída de mierda mostraba una foto de su último concierto más una foto jugando con cierta tsundere pelirroja a la parejita feliz… Cosa que Homura odiaba del grupo Muse, de hecho siete de sus nueve integrantes eran sus más allegadas amigas, Eli y Umi eran sus buenas amistades, Rin era su informante… Pero Nico y Maki eran un jodido problema mucho más que la jodida guerra en Mitakihara… Y peor eran vecinas desde hace un año.

-Hola, Homura

-¿Qué diablos quieres Nico Yazawa?

-¡Oh mira esto!- Malicia como su vanidad se dibujaban en su rostro alardeando su fama, era de esas personas que creían estar sobretodos cuando en realidad era alguien sobre encima de nadie, de hecho era parte de ese nadie

-¿Qué cosa?- Homura fingía interés

-¡Tada! ¡Nico Nii tuvo un concierto de casi 50000 personas!

-¡Oh, felicidades!... No me interesa tu logro

-¡Ja, típico de una pobretona y su tonta novia diosa inútil!- Ese tipo comentario indignó a la viajera pero la idol loli no valía ni que la matara a golpes así que optó por "Despedirse a su modo", encendiendo y moto apartándola del camino, quería regresar a casa, no pudo tener una pequeña cercanía con su amada en esa semana producto de las brujas como de las bandadas de chicas mágicas.

Mientras tanto en el bar la veterana Uranus preguntó a Fate

-Fate, ¿Te has registrado en la cuenta nacional de familia?

-¿Cuenta nacional?

-Viendo tu expresión, no estás registrada, ¿Verdad?- Comenzó a fumar su cigarrrillo

En eso Umi le dio un formulario

-De hecho se refiere a que cuando una chica mágica sin importar la orientación sexual , desde que se adopta un niño o se da luz a uno, automáticamente obtiene un subsidio

-¿Es decir que Nanoha y yo recibiremos una especie de apoyo económico por parte del gobierno mágico de Japón?

-Exacto, pero antes se requiere el sello o el permiso de la TSAB más una carta de solicitud

-Entendido Sonoda-san- Dirigió la mirada a Uranus- Gracias Comandante en jefe

-No me lo agradezcas Fate, de hecho fue una medida que hizo Sailor Moon hace mucho tiempo

-Comandante- Mami se unió a la conversación- ¿Funciona de esa manera?

-Obvio, Tomoe-san… Por lo menos las mahou shojos, personajes o héroes shonen (Como Gokú, Naruto, Inuyasha, etc) o hasta superhéroes (Saitama, Deku, etc), somos considerados funcionarios públicos, aunque a pesar de que eso no es de nuestro interés

-Cierto, el conflicto es la prioridad- Umi como sus camaradas mantuvieron una mirada seria, la problemática se agravaba más y más y lo peor pocas mahou shoujo estaban peleando por una causa justa en una guerra sin bando definido.

Pero en medio de esa tensión…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio?!- Exclamó alegre Honoka Kousaka que estaba saltando de felicidad- ¡Un día, sin duda tendré un bebé con Tsubasa-san!

-Pero tendrías que esperar diez años o más, Kousaka-san- Opinó Mami

-¡No es justo!- La pelinaranja hizo un puchero de tristeza pero más tarde se unió con todas en un ataque de risas y carcajadas… En medio de la tensión por la creciente guerra, siempre había un pequeño espacio para el humor, después de todo un día sin algún momento chistoso era un día perdido pero no tanto como las vidas de mahou shoujos que se perdieron en menos de un año en Mitakihara.


	2. Chapter 2

Homura transitaba en dirección a su apartamento pero tuvo que detenerse para llenar de combustible, cosa que aprovechó para echar una pequeña llamada a Kyoko de pronto se topó con una niña de coletas negras y ojos verdes, en verdad le parecía tierna. La pequeña le ofreció un dulce cosa que agradeció con una sonrisa leve hasta que la pequeña se fue en compañía de sus padres.

La pequeña se despidió de la morena la cual imitó el adiós con su mano, comúnmente personas con el carácter serio de Homura no tenían un buen trato con los niños pero la misma viajera al menos logró entablar amistades con Tatsuya el hermano menor de Madoka, Nagisa y los hermanos Yazawa sobretodo el pequeño Cotaro quién en una ocasión le ofreció a que jugara a golpear al topo.

La viajera de pronto se imaginó yendo de paseo con Madoka a un parque con niños mientras veían como una Mini Madoka y una Mini Homura disfrutaban del columpio o de los rodaderos… Se sacudió la cabeza y pareciera que se estaba haciendo promesas de la imaginación, por ahora su prioridad era en buscar alianzas o cualquier método para acabar con la guerra o no quedar de otra que entrar en ella.

Decidió preparar su moto después de pagar el combustible pero antes volvió a echar una llamada a su camarada de armas

-¿Aló, Kyoko?

-(Ah, ¿Homura?)

-Soy yo, ¿Puedo ir a tu casa ahora?

-(De hecho estoy descansando esta noche)

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora?... ¿Dónde estás?

De pronto se escuchaban voces parecidas a las de unos niños junto a unos ruidos extraños, probablemente Kyoko se alejaba de la bocina para decir algo

-Kyoko, ¿Qué está pasando?

-(Nada… No estoy libre ahora mismo)

Ahora se escuchaban gritos de niños como si se pelearan por algo en junta con unas pequeñas groserías dichas por la pelirroja

-(¡Ah! ¡Espera! No… )

-¿Kyoko? Oye que…

-(¡AHHH!)- Después de semejante grito desgarrador la llamada se cortó mientras la pelinegra se montó a toda máquina en su moto ninja, se las ingenió para ir por muy buenos atajos hasta que dio con el centro residencial, corrió como nunca por las escaleras hasta dar con su hogar que estaba a oscuras a lo cual entró despavorida notando que la luz de la pequeña cocina estaba prendida a lo cual exclamó al abrir la puerta

-¡Madoka! ¿Qué pasó?

De pronto la viajera quedó en silencio cuando al frente de ella pareciese una visión, Kyoko estaba de cuclillas mientras cargaba a una niña de coletas, al lado de ella una pequeña peliazul clara jugaba con algunos juguetes mientras Nagisa limpiaba un pequeño reguero de jugo con un trapo.

-Bienvenida a casa- Su cara estaba de pocos amigos mientras la pequeña ojicarmín de coletas señalaba a la azabache mientras esbozaba una tierna sonrisa

-Así que… ¿Ahora la casa de Homura-san es una guardería?- Las jóvenes miraron a cierta peliazul de ojos dorados que estaba en chaleco azul celeste con rayas blancas de montañas en sus mangas y portando una katana

-¡¿Umi?!

-Lamento la intromisión pero es acerca de las dos brujitas que capturamos- Hizo una mirada seria hacia Kyoko por lo que daba a entender que de alguna manera la lancera estaba implicada.

(…)

Dos niñas de posiblemente uno o dos años estaban acostadas en el suelo jugando a los dibujitos usando marcadores, mientras que las tres Puellas Magi estaban sentadas en dos sofás mientras la mesa de noche estaban unas latas de cerveza Duff.

-No, no lo puedo creer- La pelinegra estaba algo impresionada o quizás indignada

-Hasta yo misma me niego la idea pero en absoluto, esas dos pequeñas son Madoka y Sayaka- Confirmó la shinsengumi de cabello azul

-¿Nya? Eso explica porque no están a esas horas de la noche- Rin Hoshizora recientemente había llegado, usaba un vestido similar al de un ninja pero con rayas amarillas junto a una katana ninja de empuñadura negra, de hecho era una informante de Homura como de la TSAB y del grupo Muse.

-Así que, ¿Esto se volvió una guardería?- Preguntó Kyoko con algo de incredulidad

-No finjas hacerte la sorda, Kyoko-san- Regañó Umi

La arquera ordenó un rato de silencio mientras Rin se quitaba su máscara e incluso sacó unos papeles de su ropa oscura

-Lo vuelvo a repetir, esas pequeñas son Madoka y Sayaka- Sentenció la samurái mientras sus compañeras ahora trataban de encarar la realidad sobretodo Homura que miraba fulminante a Kyoko la cual bajaba la cabeza…

-Eso es ridículo- Homura no podía salirse del asombro- ¿Cómo podrían dos adolescentes encogerse tan fácilmente?

-Por mi parte dudo que sean víctimas de un conjuro-Opinó Umi

-Dios, esto es molesto- La pelirroja bajó la cabeza mientras clavaba sus dedos sobre su cabello- ¡Yo tampoco sé porque! Cuando regresé, ya estaban así

-Oigan chicas- La pelinaranja ojiverde mostró unos documentos e incluso bolsas plásticas en las cuales contenían unos hongos e incluso los precios eran bajos, de hecho eran como los hongos similares que compró Kyoko días antes a un buen precio

-Atsuko Kagari y Sucy Manbaran cultivaban setas importadas ilegalmente en las montañas. De hecho cuando Umi-chan y las demás atrapamos a ese par nos encontramos con una cantidad de setas bastante grandes

-De hecho llegamos a la conclusión de que esas setas se cultivaban con fines comerciales- La peliazul tomó un sorbo de cerveza- Pero aun así seguiremos investigando más a fondo los métodos de obtención de esos cultivos

-¿Acaso no son las setas que compré aquel día?- La pelirroja reconocería la mercancía donde fuera, eso hizo que Homura prendiera sus alarmas mientras miraba a su pequeña Madoka y ahora enfundaría sus puños contra esa vaga aunque iría a la cárcel o perdería su cargo en la TSAB.

-De hecho Kyoko-san, ese tipo de setas es solicitado y comprado por brujas ancianas ya que contiene efectos de belleza y antienvejecimiento, por lo que se compran a un precio- Comentó la shinsengumi

-Puesto a que no se ha demostrado ser seguro, la venta de las setas es ilegal sea aquí en Japón o fuera de él- Leyó Rin el documento, después comenzó a beber algo de la cerveza mientras Umi suspiró y dijo en base a algunos documentos médicos que recopiló

-Actualmente se afirma que el gran consumo de las setas llevará al cuerpo y mente a un deterioro de la etapa infantil- La peliazul señaló a las dos pequeñas que ignoraban todo a su alrededor mientras hacían sus garabatos sobretodo Madoka que caminaba hacia Homura para mostrar un dibujo de un ángel y un demonio.

La viajera sonreía levemente mientras la pequeña decidía ir cargada en sus piernas mientras Sayaka hizo lo mismo con Kyoko pero porque quería esa caja de pockys. La pelirroja que veía detenidamente esas bolsas de setas trató de opinar

-De ninguna manera, esas dos en realidad se comieron todo eso. Si lo hubiera sabido, quizás…

De pronto la azabache dejó ala pequeña ojicarmín a Rin mientras la pelirroja hizo con la ojiceleste al cuidado de Umi, la viajera con un enojo incontenible junto a una mirada inyectada de sangre

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA BASTARDA!- Le cogió del cuello mientras la lancera le respondió con el mismo gesto a lo cual ambas se miraban con ganas de darse a palos si era necesario, las otras dos puella magi trataban de apaciguar la pelea pero ambas contrincantes eran difíciles de controlar

-¡¿Así que en realidad son Madoka y Sayaka?!- Indagó la viajera que estaba al borde de la cólera

-¡¿No te lo dijo Umi desde el principio?!- Reclamó la pelirroja

-¡¿Lo compraste?! ¡¿Dejaste que las comieran?!

Ambas chicas comenzaron un pequeño intercambio de palabras de grueso calibre hasta que la viajera comenzó a reclamar mientras Umi y Rin alejaron a las niñas lo bastante lejos de la gresca

-¡Por tu culpa ella se volvieron bebés!

Las dos pequeñas por la curiosidad y por su inocencia caminaron hacia las dos muchachas que se daban a groserías limpias, en eso proseguían con todo lo soez e inadecuado mientras las niñas miraban de un lado a otro

-Como sea, ven al cuartel conmigo.

-¿Al cuartel de TSAB?

-Técnicamente es la escuela Otonokizaka- Resaltó Umi

-¡Cállate, no te metas!- Gritó la viajera hacia su camarada mientras ahora dirigía la mirada hacia la lancera que ni se inmutaba ni en un frente a frente o un duelo de miradas

-¡Si te atreves a dar replicas sin sentido, voy a tener que arrestarte por ser cómplice del cultivo ilegal!

-¡¿Qué qué pasó vamos ay?! ¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?! ¿Qué cómplice?- Alistó su soul gem lo mismo que lo hizo la azabache, ambas quedaron transformadas mientras prepararon sus armas, la pelirroja alistó su lanza mientras la morena alistó un revolver y en ese preciso momento las dos saltaron hacia la calle por la ventana hasta quedarse frente a frente.

-¿No es culpa tuya y de todas tus amiguitas importantes como Uranus o Fate por no hacer su trabajo correctamente que esto pasó? ¡Toma la responsabilidad, bastarda!- Hizo un ataque frontal el cual la viajera esquivó moviéndose a lo ninja

-¡Deja de hablar tonterías!- Apuntó con el arma- ¡Si no le hubieras comprado esas cosas, esto no habría sucedido!- Disparó pero dio en el suelo aunque la pelirroja saltó en ese momento

-¡Oye, yo no sabía que esa cosa era ilegal!... ¡Aparte sólo disfrutábamos un poco de la amabilidad de la naturaleza del otoño!

-¡Deja de decir tus chistes, hija de…!

-¡WAAAAAAH!- En eso se escucharon unos fuertes llantos de bebé, era la peq ueña Madoka que lloraba fuertemente mientras estaba en medio de la pelea, ambas chicas estaban algo impactadas bueno Homura estaba boquiabierta a lo cual volvió a su estado original, en el caso de Kyoko la pequeña Sayaka le empujaba la pierna a lo cual la pelirroja cayó al suelo y volvió a la normalidad.

Pareciese que ambas bebés querían evitar una pelea sin sentido, Madoka como siempre estando del miedo e implorando a Homura no hacer una locura y Sayaka como siempre regañando a Kyoko. En ese preciso instante Umi alzó a la niña mientras la consolaba

-¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Ya no llores Madokita!- Decía con esa voz a lidiar con un gran llanto de bebé, como toda madre- Ese par de locas las alteró, ¿Verdad?- Enfundó una mirada de enfado hacia la viajera la cual intentó un reclamo

-Hey, Umi-san, ¿Es mi culpa? ¿Realmente es mi culpa?

La felina pelinaranja entró en medio

-¡Nya! ¿Podemos interrogar a Kyoko-san sobre los hechos? Así tendríamos que aclarar las cosas

-Buena idea, Rin- La peliazul señaló arriba del apartamento a lo cual las dos chicas suspiraron en silencio y asintieron un poco de mala manera pero al menos comprendieron que de seguir así, Madoka siendo pequeñita y empezando a comprender el mundo a su alrededor no lo toleraría.

(…)

Las demás estaban en la sala del departamento mientras Umi tomaba su lata de cerveza pero de manera considerada, mientras Rin y Kyoko hablaban acerca de los asuntos íntimos de las Muse afuera, Sayaka a su lado comía una caja de pockys. Al final Homura tenía a Madoka entre brazos mientras ésta dormía con una sonrisa y babeando, claro.

En ese momento la pelirroja y la pelinaranja volvieron adentro por orden de la shinsengumi, la lancera se sentó en frente de la peliazul que mantenía una cara seria mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a la cerveza

-Kyoko-san, esto…- Suspiró- En base a las declaraciones que diste hace unos momentos, llegué a la conclusión de que no eres cómplice de las mahou shoujo traficantes. Puesto a que este incidente tiene que ver con el caso que estamos investigando y nada relacionado con el conflicto en la ciudad…

En ese instante Sayaka le dio una Pocky a la samurái azul que se ruborizó pero no podía evitar el ofrecimiento de la pequeña peliceleste.

-Sabes, creo que a partir de ahora, tanto Rin y yo, como todo el Grupo Muse, daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para ayudar a las chicas a encontrar un antídoto

-Muchas gracias, chica indecente

-No me llames así

-Vamos, eso es verdad… Pero andar pensando así no es muy malo, sólo tienes que hablar con la chica pájaro acerca de ello, si ella quiere o no listo, si no quiere pues a esperar de nuevo… Ya sabes, hay que hacerlo lento

La peliazul trató de ladear la mirada, con Nozomi como consejera pues era suficiente pero no contaba que su camarada era metiche hasta en su intimidad y todo por culpa de Rin que se ponía a contarlo todo. Suspiró y dijo

-Bueno, haré lo que me dices sólo porque al menos me das una idea algo concreta para avanzar con Kotori- Ambas chicas hicieron un bro fist, como siempre la lancera le daba una caja de chocolste como regalo a lo cual la propia Umi consideraba de indecente pero era una compañera de armas y por qué no negar su obsequio.

La samurái azul y la gata ninja decidieron quedarse de guardia junto con Mami a lo cual se despidieron y se fueron al patrullaje mientras las dos "Madres consecuentes" decidieron ir a preparar los futones, bueno tres donde uno era para las dos pequeñas.

La viajera acostó a la pequeña pelirrosa que dormía plácidamente mientras Kyoko como siempre quería comerse algo del refrigerador le dejó a su amiga tachi el cuidado de su Sayaka

-Perdón por traerte problemas- Iba a saciar su estómago pero la propia Homura la tomó del hombro, estaba con un liguero aire de molestia pero decidieron ir a una distancia después de todo no querían perturbar el sueño de la pequeña pelirrosa.

-Bien, supongo que eso es todo- Sacó un paquete de papas- Por favor, cuida de todo desde ahora

-¡Espera un momento! ¡No uses esta oportunidad para evadir el asunto!

-¿Acaso no te gusta que te empuje a una situación problemática?

-No es eso, se supone que debemos encargarnos de ellas hasta que vuelvan a la normalidad

-¡Mira, no se cuidar niños! ¡¿Cómo podría cuidarlos?!

La viajera suspiró

-Iremos mañana a Otonokizaka para buscar la solución aunque por mi parte necesito reclutar gente para lidiar con las hordas de monstruos de la semana como de las mahou shoujos invasoras. Sólo espero que Nozomi Toujou me sea de utilidad

-Hablando de las musas, ¿Sabías qué…?- En eso Kyoko contó acerca de los problemas íntimos de las nueve integrantes sobretodo el papel sexual que desempeñaban, Homura se llevó los dedos a la boca cuando supo que la pobre samurái amiga suya era la violable en su relación lo mismo que Eli, al menos supuso lo del Nicomaki (Teniendo en cuenta su actitud despreciable).

En cambio lo de Rin la dejó perpleja el hecho de que era la activa con Hanayo, aunque al principio tildó a la chica gato de retardada en las sábanas pero en verdad no se la esperaba por lo cual le daría unas disculpas al día siguiente.

Las dos decidieron dormir en un futón respectivamente mientras las dos pequeñas dormían muy juntas como las mejores amigas que eran. Mañana sería la oportunidad perfecta para liberarlas de ese estado y que todo volviese a la normalidad, lástima que todo ese embrollo ocurría en una guerra sangrienta sin lado definido.


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente Homura y Kyoko salieron en ropa casual aunque lo ridículo era que llevaban a Madoka y Sayaka respectivamente en una cangurera sobre el pecho. Las pequeñas como inocentes y curiosas del mundo que les rodeaban, mientras no faltaban los curiosos como los vecinos chismosos.

En eso apareció Umi con su uniforme azul oscuro de Otonokizaka junto con una escolta de unos 15 mini encapuchados con capa negra que iban creando de manera firme un círculo con tal de proteger a las cuatro mahou shoujos. Finalmente cuando llegaron a la estación para ir a Akihabara se toparon con una banda de chicas mágicas que portaban bates y espadas, su vestuario era similar a las matonas escolares, uniforme marinero negro, falda ancha y tapabocas blancos junto con símbolos extraños.

Las dos puellas se iban a enfrentar a las invasoras pero la propia samurái azul se transformó en puella magi para blandir su espada, hubo un momento de silencio donde ambos lados se miraron como si no existiera nada, en pausa, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. En eso salió la líder de las matonas, cabello corto negro al estilo Elvis usando el típico traje de blanco y azul marinero escolar con falda ancha y una bufanda roja.

La mujer portaba un revolver calibre 35 en su mano derecha aunque su mano izquierda tocaba la punta de la empuñadura de la katana, la shinsengumi como las matonas caminaban lentamente frente a frente, pareciera que la escena era digna de una película del Viejo Oeste en un típico duelo de vaqueros pero no había nada de vaqueros, ni armas, ni siquiera sheriffs… Sólo era un duelo samurái de una sola persona contra una decena de maleantes.

Tanto las dos puellas magis, las dos bebés y los 15 mini encapuchados quedaban en silencio viendo la pequeña escena, en eso la pequeña Madoka con un gesto de estar asustada jalaba de la ropa de la viajera la cual notaba y presentía algo malo

-Kyoko, debemos escapar mientras Umi pelea con Ushitora y su gente

-¡¿Estás loca?! Dudo que ella no podrá sola con esas gamberras

Yendo a la escena ambos bandos seguían caminando lento, en eso las matonas a excepción de su líder desenvainaron sus espadas listas para cortar carne junto a sus miradas maliciosas plasmadas de un placer enfermo de ver a esa puella magi hundiéndose en su propia sangre y gemir de dolor si era preciso, una música en sus oídos.

La shinsengumi conservaba una mirada calmada aunque seria, quizás había una superioridad numérica pero teniendo a su lado tanto su ingenio como su espada tenía asegurada la victoria.

UN MINUTO DESPUÉS

Ambos bandos seguían caminando lentamente frente a frente

DOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Ambos bandos seguían caminando lentamente frente a frente

TRES MINUTOS DESPUÉS

-¡Oigan bola de imbéciles!- Se quejó Kyoko- ¿Pueden darse de madrazos de una puta vez? Se me acabaron los carteles… Y Sayaka tiene hambre

-¡No te acerques más Sonoda!- Exclamó Ushitora mientras apuntaba con su arma a lo cual Umi y la bandida salieron al ataque pero de pronto la escena se tornó polémica como ridícula cuando de pronto la shinsegumi se fue hacia atrás se arrodilló hacia el suelo mientras puso las manos sobre la cabeza, la pobre apretaba los dientes mientras chillaba.

Tanto Kyoko como Homura quedaron con cara de WTF al ver tan semejante escena, su propia camarada demostró ser una pobre y miserable cobarde, si supuestamente lo era con Kotori en la cama ahora lo era blandiendo una espada contra un montón de delincuentes

-¿Por qué te escondes perra de Mibu? ¿Acaso te da miedo matarnos o qué?- El tono de Ushitora era burlón

-Que conmovedor, una de las mahou shoujos más fuertes temblando como una niña miedosa

-¡Lo siento! ¡Es que es muy embarazoso!- Exclamó con una voz llorona y chillona, en eso se dirigió a Homura la cual estaba indignada pero ahora estaba con cara de impresionada, de pronto paró el tiempo, sacó uno de sus revólveres mientras la propia Umi recibió el arma para guárdalo entre su haori.

Ambas chicas sonrieron levemente como si el hecho de hace unos segundos fuese un plan, Homura señaló a Kyoko que fueran a la parada de tren, la lancera no sabía que pasaba a lo cual la azabache habló en voz baja mientras los mini encapuchados fueron detrás de ellas. Yendo a la escena el tiempo se reanudó mientras la peliazul caminaba llorando (Tristeza chistosa estilo anime) mientras las matonas creían que con tomar la vida de la samurái era como obtener un buen botín.

La pobre en medio de su llanto imploraba a Buda que encomendaba su alma mientras caminaba lentamente hacia sus captoras que se sonreían por el resultado del encuentro, la líder optó por desenvainar su espada cuando de la nada una silueta negra entró en el miedo lanzando un disparo hacia el cuerpo de Ushitora que quedó absorta cuando una pelinaranja corta apuntó con un revolver fijamente hacia su estomágo.

Rin portaba el arma que Homura dio prestado a Umi, de hecho una maniobra muy bien hecha a lo cual la shinsengumi vio la oportunidad para darle una cuchillada al vientre de la líder que cayó al instante, Rin acompañó a su amiga para liquidar a las restantes usando su ninjato.

La segunda víctima iba a dar la huida pero Rin le encestó dos golpes a la espalda que le quitaron la vida, Umi liquidó a otras dos apuntando sea al tórax o al vientre, la siguiente víctima era de unos 1,90 pero no le sirvió de nada ya que la chica gato saltó para liquidarla de un solo golpe.

La peliazul en menos de cinco minutos aniquiló a cuatro con certeros golpes en el pecho mientras que la última se dio a la huida… Lástima que Homura borró su existencia de un solo impacto, en menos de un minuto se liquidó a toda la banda, Kyoko como las bebés quedaron absortas pero en ese momento llegó el tren al cual las cuatro mahou shoujo se montaron rumbo a Akihabara.

Pero contaron con tan mala suerte ya que el tren iba infestado de monstruos de la semana como de otras mahou shoujos a lo cual el cuarteto tuvo que alistar sus armas mientras que la pequeña Madoka comenzaba a reírse lo mismo que Sayaka, sus mentes pequeñas no podían diferenciar el bien como el mal, sólo había figuras chistosas… Los mini encapuchados se quitaron sus ropas, eran las Clara Dolls que a pesar de los tiempos siempre eran leales a Homura o a cualquier ser que apreciaban.

Luego de un trayecto largo las guerreras pararon en Akiba pero un poco bañadas en sangre a lo cual se dispusieron ir con algo de prisa al plantel sin contar a los muñecos Clara que sirvieron como sus escoltas. Finalmente llegaron a Mitakihara pero no contaban que estaban los papparazzis los cuales hacían preguntas acerca de la porquería de Rebellion, la viajera respondió sólo que mandó a sus esbirros para aniquilar y sacar la basura mientras corrían desesperadamente a Otonokizaka.

Finalmente llegaron al plantel donde a Kyoko se le asignó cuidar de las bebés en un pasillo de la institución mientras Homura y Umi fueron a reunirse con Eli y varios de los altos mandos para tratar sobre la guerra que aquejaba a Mitakihara y en buscar personal para unirse a la "Unión Mágica o Majokko" como se le decía a los grupos aliados a las Puellas Magi como a la TSAB.

Mientras tanto Kyoko le daba biberones a sus dos pequeñas amigas aunque tenía a Sayaka entre brazos mientras le hacía caras chistosas. Madoka curiosa como siempre gateó hacia la puerta donde había una enorme sombra. Afuera del salón dos miembros del trío Baka, Honoka y Nico en junta de algunas alumnas ya daban comienzo a los chismes de primera plana con sus susurros

-Hey, ¿Qué es eso?

-Al parecer es una mujer con dos bebés

-Parece ser que la amiguita que se consiguió Sonoda senpai las trajo aquí

-Los rumores dicen que al parecer Umi senpai tuvo un romance prohibido con una tal Kyoko

-No, no creo que Sonoda sea esa clase de personas

-Aunque también dicen que la tal Akemi tuvo un romance y como que tuvo dos hijos no deseados por el tipo con quien se acostó

-¿Es verdad que son hijos ilegítimos?

-Creí que Homura no era de ese tipo de personas que hacen esas cosas

-¿En serio Nico-chan?

-Pero viendo las cosas parece que esa amargada le encanta plantar semillas en todas partes, no entiendo como esa tal Madoka le sigue babeando por esa zorra

-He oído que esa tal Kyoko es la mujer que se consiguió

-Y aparte esas dos pequeñas son sus hijas y las trajo aquí

-No, no hay manera de que todo eso sea cierto

Mientras tanto la lancera estaba como una olla a vapor ya que oía toda clase de calumnias como estupideces sacadas de quien sabe quién sobretodo la parte de era "La nueva novia de Homura" o como se dice en tierras colombianas, la moza de Homura. Mientras tanto afuera al fin la campana llegó en su auxilio ya que el Nozoeli junto con Umi y Homura llegaron al lugar y como era de esperarse había una bola de chismosas.

En ese momento Nozomi hizo su postura del washi washi mientras Eli ordenó con voz de hierro

-Oigan, ¿Qué hacen reunidas aquí?- Las presentes se voltearon para luego algunas comenzaron a irse de prisa mientras las demás empezaban a cagarse del miedo sobre todo por Nozomi ya que su famosa técnica ecchi era temible como respetable

-Vayan a sus clases, esto es asunto de Muse- Aclaró la rusa que junto a Umi y Homura hicieron que todas e incluso Nico huyeran como ratas a sus cuevas para luego entrar en el salón pero la propia loli tuvo que quedarse afuera ya que la viajera le encargó cuidar de Madoka, pero con la advertencia de una mínima cosa que le ocurriera a la bebé lo pagaría con su vida.

La idol asintió con temor a no perder su vida a lo cual daba su experiencia de cuidar a sus tres hermanos se encargó de proteger a la pequeña sin despegar un ojo, en eso Maki enviaba mensajes que probablemente tenía asuntos "Muy urgentes" quizás en los baños, en el salón de música, en la sala club o en la azotea (Ustedes me entienden) pero prefirió cuidarse el cuello que andar pensando con la vagina mientras hacía mimos con la pequeña pelirrosa.

(…)

Mientras en el salón de último año las cuatro chicas se sentaron en pupitres cercanos mientras Nozomi alzaba a Sayaka que se entretenía con sus coletas, Kyoko estaba de mal humor enfrente de sus camaradas de armas

-Lamento por la espera- Homura vio a Nico que alzaba y jugaba con la pequeña pelirrosa, en verdad esa enana subnormal hacía bien su trabajo- No contaba que me encontraba con algunas cosas afuera

-Lo siento si te hemos causado problemas, Kyoko-san- Decía Eli que sonreía gentilmente mientras hacía un bro fist con la lancera

-Te lo agrradezco camarrada- Usó un acento paródico ruso- ¿Por qué siento que hay un desastroso rumor esparciéndose?

-No te preocupes por eso- Umi señaló a Nico que cuidaba y jugaba con Madoka… Con tal de salvarse el pellejo o la vagina si era preciso- Ya pusimos a todas en su lugar

Nozomi decidió hablar con Kyoko sobre sus intimidades o sobre la situación de sus parejas mientras Homura trató con las dos densas, digo, Eli y Umi sobre el asunto de la guerra en Mitakihara incluso el reclutamiento de nuevas chicas. Finalmente luego de unos minutos ambas chicas y sus bebés estaban a frente con la pelimorada.

-Kyoko y Homura, me he puesto en contacto con la clínica de emergencia medida de la TSAB- Su cara denotaba seriedad y un poco tenue, pareciera que no todo terminó bueno algo resultó no como lo esperaban

-No es que exista un antídoto…

-¿En serio tienen uno…? ¡Dámelo!- Kyoko tenía una sonrisa lo bastante brillante y retadora junto a unos vidriosos ojos mientras Homura comprendía la situación por medio de la cara de la adivina a lo cual calmó los ánimos de su amiga mientras le decía con un gesto que se sentara

-Si hay un antídoto pero el problema es que está en China

-Nozomi Toujou no me digas que…

-Tendremos que esperar dos o tres semanas hasta que llegué a Japón

-¡Deja de contar chistes mujer!- Kyoko se levantó con tal de romperle la madre al "Monstruo tetón" aunque Homura aprovechó - ¡Pensé que podrían recuperarse inmediatamente!

-Pero no es necesario pelear con Nozomi Toujou, ella debe tener algunas razones- La azabache usaba una pequeña llave para impedir que su amiga hiciera algo estúpido

-Tal como Homura lo dice, debido a que no es una medicina muy aprobada hay una gran cantidad de procedimientos que realizar- Finalmente la pelirroja se calmó de muy mala manera mientras se sentó en su asiento mientras la pelimorada ojiverde agregó

-Tendrías que estar agradecida de que Elichi y las demás te estamos a ayudando a conseguir ese antídoto

-Así es- Estaba Eli que estaba jugando con Madoka que disfrutaba jugar con un tanuki de peluche que por cierto fue un regalo por parte de la rubia y su novia hacia la pequeña quizás como un recuerdo o al menos un presente para la momentáneamente bebé de ojos carmín.

-Cuando tengamos la medicina nos pondremos en contacto contigo, o hay veces en que llega antes de lo previsto.

-Antes de eso, simplemente quédate en casa y cuida esas niñas- Nozomi tenía una sonrisa mientras tenía a una Sayaka que intentaba morder un peluche de un Kyuubi a lo cual la lancera se calmó

-Una cosa más- Dirigió la mirada a su novia rusa la cual decidió agregar más azúcar al café

-A pesar de que se trata de un corto periodo de tiempo, es agotador cuidar a ese par por una misma- Miró a Kyoko la cual ladeó la mirada con el típico ¡Tsk! Más esa mirada que decía "No debiste haberlo dicho".

-¿Qué cosa estás diciendo Eli Ayase?- Indagó Homura con serena y calmada frialdad

-También, aunque Kyoko no es una presunta complice, se le considera alguien involucrada en el caso

-Oye, chica rusa, no me digas que…

-Que necesitas una persona que te vigile

-Y que te ayude a cuidar de las niñas- Comentó Nozomi que dibujaba malicia por lo bajo de los labios apuntando con su vista a la viajera del tiempo que como inexpresiva ignoraba la desgracia de misión que le avecinaba.

-Homura, si no estás dispuesta, también puedo encontrar a alguien más para tomar el puesto- Sentenció la pelimorada mientras guiñaba el ojo, la viajera quedó ruborizada y algo nerviosa a lo cual trató de argumentar

-Eso, no… Pero, tengo que… La ciudad…

-No te preocupes Homura-san- Umi ponía una mano sobre el hombro- Por ahora yo y varias reclutas iremos a patrullar durante ese tiempo. Por ahora sólo cuida y protege a Madoka, después de todo siempre fue tu motivo para estar a su lado, ¿No?

La pelinegra al mirar a la pequeña ojicarmín mientras jugaba un poco con su amiga a lo cual suspiró y sonrió levemente, no podía negar algo a esa linda sonrisa que juró proteger y darlo todo desde aquella funesta primera línea del tiempo.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón Umi Sonoda, te encargo con Mami Tomoe el cuidado de la ciudad

-Lo haré, Homura-san

La pelirroja suspiró decidió llevar en alzas a la peliazul mientras que obviamente la pelinegra alzó a su pequeño amor que por cierto la abrazaba con una risa pequeña. Sin titubear decidieron ir de vuelta pero antes…

-A cambio de eso, ¿Podemos llevarnos a una de ustedes?

-Sí, no te preocupes. Si tres son multitud pues está bien- Nozomi apuntó a su pequeña amiga de coletas, le esperaba una gran misión de una gran idol como ella de gran nivel… Tenía que ser la niñera que les hiciera la comida, cambiarles los pañales, bañar a las pequeñas hasta cantar una canción de cuna… Si se negara obviamente la azabache le quitaría la vida.

Y así fue como… Maki Nishikino, la famosa tsundere de Muse decidió (En realidad se le obligó en contra de su voluntad) ser la niñera de las chicas mientras Homura y Kyoko trabajarían por cuenta propia y a su manera lidiar con el conflicto a espaldas de Umi y sus huestes.

En verdad ese par sabía agradecer pero sabía ingeniárselas para librarse del peso y acarrear las responsabilidades, pero después del medio día ya que tenían que aprender lo bastante de ser unas madres consecuentes, era fácil decirlo pero difícil en lograrlo pero posible en hacerlo realidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de dar comienzo a su difícil camino como madres consecuentes las dos puellas magis decidieron ir a la biblioteca adjunta a la sala club de las musas para llevarse unos libros y de paso comprarse unas ropas para niña pequeña como juguetes y unos paquetes de pañales… Con el dinero que le pidieron prestado a Maki, ya que no tenían ni un centavo.

Mientras tanto mientras las dos dominantes o tachis recolectaban los libros necesarios (La más afectada era Kyoko, por no saber ni cocinar u hacer el aseo), cierta tsundere de cabellos rojos como actitud algo irritante comenzó a reclamar

-Maldición, ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto con ustedes? No lo entiendo. Y aparte, ¿Ustedes o la TSAB o como se llame esa cosa estarán libres?

-Eso tendría que decirlo, pero nunca es tarde para aprender, ¿No es así Homura?- Decía Kyoko que le estaba dando un dulce a Sayaka la cual montaba sobre su cuello ya que le incomodaba llevarla en la cangurera mientras Homura mantenía a su Madoka junto con ella en su canguro.

Con su habitual actitud seria se dirigió a la pelirroja mientras la bebé ojicarmín miraba con su habitual inocencia

-Lo siento, Maki Nishikino… Pero Eli y Umi, y claro Nozomi lo decidieron, no importa cuánto te quejes, será inútil- Guardó los libros en su maleta y se la dio- Deberías agradecer que nos ayudarás en la tarde después de la escuela, ya que Kyoko y varias Clara Doll se encargarán de cuidarlas mientras yo me encargo del trabajo en TSAB

La pelirroja tsundere suspiró de mala manera mientras tanto Kyoko se ponía a curiosear un libro pero al leer parte de su contenido algo le hizo un pequeño desagrado

-Olvida a la niña rica, allá ella con su loli… ¿No es esto muy bueno?- Eso último lo dijo con una voz algo baja como si no hubiese querido ver algo

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes, cambiar pañales, ducharse

La viajera le tocó sentenciar a su amiga

-No pienses demasiado en ello, también fuimos niñas así que debemos asumir con el papel que nos dio la situación y aparte todo lo que sucede en la infancia no cuenta así que posiblemente ellas nos perdonarán más tarde.

Después de unos minutos, más porque la pequeña Madoka le regalaron un yogurt en la cafetería de la escuela las dos mahou shoujo consecuentes decidieron emprender camino hacia Mitakihara, como siempre los muñecos Clara eran su escolta mientras Maki que estaba detrás caminaba llevando tres maletas en su brazo más una maleta a la espalda donde estaba contenido libros y pañales.

Aunque por ahora decidieron aprovechar si las ofertas de ropa infantil como de alimentos para saber si los precios eran barato o caros en la ciudad Otaku del sol naciente, como siempre se ponían a conversar aunque de a poco

-Oye, Homura ¿Y sabes dónde están tus padres?

-Están en un viaje al extranjero y no están por el momento

Después de unos breves momentos finalmente compraron todo lo que necesitaron hasta llegar al paradero de tren, lo cogieron pero como siempre habían monstruos de la semana y chicas mágicas así que le encargaron a Maki la cuidanza de las pequeñas como de las bolsas que compraron en tiendas.

Como siempre lidiaban en menos de media hora de toda esa fila de escorias, después se bajaron en la estación de Mitakihara creando como siempre rumores como gente chismosa. De ahí en adelante se dio la difícil tarea de ambas chicas, Homura se encargaba de hacer la leche caliente para los biberones y alimentos sólidos pero eso sí quería la ayuda de la lancera.

Mientras la pobre Maki lidiaba con el aseo de la casa sobretodo el chiquero que dejaba Kyoko en su cuarto por lo para la tsundere era un infierno aparte de que quería matar a sus senpais por adjuntarla con ese par en especial a alguien tan temible como Homura.

El horario consistía en que Kyoko cuidaba de las dos por la mañana y a pocas horas del medio día ya que Homura lidiaba con su trabajo como agente en TSAB, Maki iría de la escuela a encargarse de las dos bebés hasta la noche donde su salario era a la inversa (La pianista les prestaba dinero, recordemos que la tomate es millonaria), pero después ambas se turnaban para patrullar la ciudad, es decir Homura por una noche y Kyoko por la siguiente hasta que las pequeñas volviesen a la normalidad y no recordar de aquello.

En menos de una semana hubieron momentos graciosos o como anécdotas como aquella ocasión en que Homura calentó una sopa para dársela a Madoka pero la pequeña se lo negó y como todo niño que no le gustaba ese alimento comenzó a hacer berrinches; aquella donde Kyoko lidiaba con los pañales de Sayaka o un momento donde Mami visitó al dúo a lo cual Madoka que tenía hambre quería probar los senos de la tiradora creyendo que le daría "Teta" como dicen los niños para amamantar.

También sin mencionar la vez en que fueron al parque del arcade donde frecuentaba Kyoko, en la cual Sayaka le propinó una paliza a Homura con un bate de beisbol, haciendo llorar a la pobre Madoka, claro… O aquellas veces donde Maki trataba de tener sexo con Nico pero su labor de niñera de medio tiempo no se lo permitió.

Ah sin olvidar el lío que les acarreó al llevarlas a bañarse, sobretodo Sayaka que odiaba las duchas y las bañeras pero tuvo que hacerlo porque estaba Kyoko y un patito de hule.

(…)

Finalmente las dos pequeñas estaban durmiendo en paz luego de otro día de arduo trabajo, ya había pasado una semana y en eso aprendieron en tan poco tiempo lo pesado de criar a un hijo, sobretodo Kyoko.

Maki finalmente se iría a su casa obteniendo su salario inverso (Les prestaba dinero todos los días) como siempre con esa actitud de molestia hacia Homura, la cual era una ganadora en miradas que dejaban helados a más de uno. Esa noche era el turno de la viajera en patrullar la ciudad en junta con Mami y demás chicas mágicas, pero su trabajo como agente de TSAB sí que la agotaba y mucho.

Las dos mujeres decidieron salir del cuarto de manera lenta como cuidadosa hasta ir a la sala para cenar un poco, Kyoko aprovechó para servir dos tazas de café sobre todo pensando en Homura ya que vendría muerta del cansancio y sin dormir debido al patrullaje como de la crianza de las dos pequeñas, en verdad le tocaba pesado a la pelinegra.

La pelinegra se recostó en el sofá mientras miraba a la nada, suspiró

-Que agotador… Si esto sigue así, ¿Podré mantenerme durante…?

-¿Qué dices? No digas cosas desalentadoras, según lo que nos dijo la vaca de Nozomi posiblemente el antídoto llegará la otra semana- La lancera tenía una cara larga ya que notaba en estos últimos días que Homura rara vez no daba para más.

-¿Estarás bien?- Puso una mano en el hombro de su camarada- A partir de mañana estarás en la TSAB todo el día, ¿Verdad?- Hubo un momento de silencio

-Yo iré esta noche

-Kyoko…

-Deberías estar bien, ¿No? Puesto a que tienes que lidiar con montones de chicas molestas o esos monstruos, ponerte como burro en la TSAB y cuidar un poco a las niñas y patrullar… Necesitas descansar un poco

La viajera no podía decir nada aunque no era sorpresa que la pelirroja se preocupaba por ella pero en pocas veces y esa era una de ellas a lo cual suspiró y aceptó la propuesta. La pelirroja decidió llevarla a un cuarto aparte, preparó un futón y la acostó ahí no sin antes encargarle su móvil para posiblemente enviar la situación de la ciudad, una alarma para despertarse y un walkie talkie por si una de las bebés despertase.

-Yo voy a hacer todo lo posible para que estés bien y que todo vuelva a la normalidad rápido, ¿De acuerdo?

La pelinegra apretó la mano de su amiga, ese apretón era como el de un amigo que pedía a otro que saliera muy bien librado de un asunto difícil

-Kyoko, por favor cuídate… Hazlo no sólo por mí, hazlo por Sayaka, ¿Sí?- La viajera comenzaba a bajar lentamente la cabeza, posiblemente iba a dormir a lo cual la lancera acomodó su cabeza en la almohada, arropó a la chica, cerró el cuarto, dejó cerrado el apartamento con llave hasta que decidió salir en su motocicleta Harley roja a toda velocidad.

Al menos para Homura su amiga lancera solía quitarle un peso encima y eso era reconfortante, lástima que ese rato no le duraba mucho ya que a eso de las dos de la mañana Madoka despertaba llorando a lo cual la viajera algo somnolienta se despertaba con tal de arrullarla aunque terminaba durmiendo con la bebé o a veces lidiaba toda la noche con su pequeño amor o con Sayaka, juntas eran tiernas y juntas eran un mar de problemas.

A veces la propia viajera se maldecía por sí misma, se sentía como una niña grande jugando a la familia y no quería que siguiera pero no podía darle un no a Madoka ni siquiera siendo una bebé que siempre mantenía esa alegría y esa sonrisa que la hacían sentirse viva.

(…)

Homura estaba en una de tantas oficinas de la TSAB mientras la acompañaba como siempre su amiga y camarada Umi la cual notaba que su camarada estaba moviendo lentamente la cabeza como si todo le hubiese dado vueltas, una mirada entrecerrada como si no hubiese dormido en días y aparte intentaba buscar la nada con una mano.

La azabache estaba leyendo un documento pero quedó estática por unos segundos mientras intentaba cerrar los ojos e intentar concentrarse, la peliazul notando algo anormal en su camarada le preguntó

-¿Estás bien, Homura?

La azabache al oír su nombre se levantó de golpe como si estuviese escuchando una orden

-Urg… Lo siento Umi Sonoda, me quedé dormida

-Te ves cansada

-Oh… No creí que cuidar de Madoka y Sayaka sería agotador- En eso la peliazul se levantó para pedir dos tazas de café pero para la viajera que ya no estaba en las mejores condiciones. La viajera tomó un pequeño sorbo

-Ellas lloran todas las noches, y cuando lo hacen tengo que convencerlas de dormir, después hago el patrullaje o a veces Kyoko se encarga de ello pero aun así no consigo dormir nada-Dibujó una leve sonrisa mientras miraba unas fotos graciosas de su móvil donde ella estaba con su pequeño amor en brazos que la jalaba de los cabellos o hasta un video que grabó, cosa por el cual la samurái cayó en un ataque de risa no muy grande.

Después de eso se calmó y dijo con esa mirada llena de consuelo

-Sólo haz lo mejor durante unos días antes de que llegue el medicamento

-Perdón por molestar…- Una niña de cabellos castaños con un pronunciado moño negro con mechón incluido, ojos ámbar y parecida a cierta Mahou shoujo insignia de la TSAB se presentó portando un regalo envuelto con moños y cinta

-¿Qué pasa Vivio Takamachi?- Preguntó la viajera a la hija adoptiva mayor del Nanofate

-Que tal Akemi-san y Sonoda-san, ¿Podría una de ustedes firmar y sellar este documento? Es de parte de mamá Fate

-¿Es acaso el documento de apelación del subsidio por tu nuevo hermanita?- Preguntó Umi con una sonrisa humilde aparte de felicitar a la pequeña por ser una hermana mayor, una oneechan, un título muy ostentado en la familia

-Claro, lo haré después. Puedes irte o por lo menos saber el porqué de tu visita

-De hecho- Sacó de su maleta una especie de paquete envuelto en un buen papel regalo junto a una nota que decía "Para Homura de Nanoha"

-Es un regalo de felicitación de parte de mamá Nanoha- Le dio el presente a la viajera la cual aceptó el cumplido más una carta de bienvenida a Megumi Testarrosa que así se le llamó a la hija bilógica del reciente matrimonio, ah sin olvidar un presente de la propia Fate.

Después de eso la azabache le mandó un pequeño recado a la pequeña castaña clara

-Dile a tus madres que definitivamente va a ser más duro en el futuro, tendrán que dar su mejor esfuerzo para apoyar a su hija y a ti, ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Sí! Se lo diré, gracias Akemi-san

-No, puedes llamarme Homura- Hizo una pequeño guiño en su ojo- Te deseo lo mejor con Einhart Stratos, tú y ella hacen una bonita pareja

-G-gracias- La pequeña se sonrojó aun que no era un secreto que la hija adoptiva mantenía una relación amorosa con quien fue su rival y mejor amiga Einhart (De tal palo, tal astilla, Nanoha).

-Homura-san, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sí, que pasa Vivio

-He oído que tú y Madoka-san tuvieron hijos, ¿Eso es cierto?- De pronto la viajera quedó en pausa mientras miraba a su amiga peliazul como a la castaña, no creía que su situación y el rollo de las dos bebés se regara como pólvora, sólo esperaba que no fuera un chisme de primera plana en TSAB.

-Aparte dicen que la engañas con Sakura-san- Eso sí que fue la gota que derramó el vaso, escupió el café que había bebido antes a lo cual Umi aprovechó

-Dime Vivio, ¿Qué te dijo esos rumores?

-No lo sé, sólo sé que una tal Nico se los dijo a varias amigas de mis mamás- La azabache en lo profundo de su alma quería aniquilar a esa maldita enana de pacotilla, ahora entendía porque Kyoko estaba con malas purgas en Otonokizaka, bueno Kyoko tenía su algo pero no era su tipo de chica, ambas ya tenían a alguien en su vida.

Bueno, ya Madoka volvería a la normalidad en una semana así que esperaría el momento preciso para ajusticiar a la loli y quizás lidiar con su amada para refutar y desmentir sobre su "Infidelidad" con la pelirroja.


	5. Chapter 5

Después de un agitado día de trabajo más pelearse con monstruos y mahou shoujo invasoras, la viajera del tiempo había llegado a su casa aunque quedó con cara de sorpresa cuando vio que dos mujeres tachis amigas suyas estaban en su casa mientras Kyoko trataba de jugar con las pequeñas y un muñeco clara servía café caliente con galletas.

-¡Aw! ¡Son tan lindas!- Decía una mujer rubia de ojos morados con listón mientras una peliazul de ojos del mismo color alzaba a la pequeña Madoka que sonreía mientras intentaba tocarle un pequeño arete de luna

-¡Madoka-chan y Sayaka-chan se hicieron tan lindas!- Exclamó la rubia mientras consentía a la pequeña peliazul que jugaba con un juguete parecido al mecha de Orochi

-¿Chikane y Himeko? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿Recuerdas los mensajes que te envié hace días?- Indagó Kyoko mientras la propia azabache miraba una parte que decía que las dos sacerdotisas de Izumo regresaron a tierras nipones luego de vivir un tiempo en Europa, aunque al principio la azabache no lo tomaba en serio debido a que no habían fotos ni nada pero eso no se lo esperaba.

-Kyoko… Pensé que me estabas mintiendo pero… No me esperaba que fuera verdad

-Es por hecho que las llamé- Decía Kyoko mientras Sayaka gateó hasta sentarse cerca de sus zapatos- De hecho estaremos tranquilas

-¿Por qué?

-Ellas saben quitar el maleficio

-¿En serio?

En eso Himeko se dirigió ante su amiga viajera del tiempo

-De hecho Kyoko nos contó sobre el asunto- Hizo una cara seria- También hemos oído que hay una terrible guerra, al principio no creíamos pero, ¿Qué podíamos hacer? ¿Quién va a creer cuando de repente llaman y nos dicen esta situación?

-Hola, Homura-san- Saludó Chikane

-Ah, hola

-¿Cuidaste correctamente de ellas?

-De verdad lo hicimos

-Claro que lo hicimos- Respondieron las dos chicas mientras Kyoko aprovechó para encontrar a Maki que por cierto trataba de estudiar para un examen sorpresa pero lidiaba cuidando al pequeño hijo de las sacerdotisas, Kushina Himemiya, niño de cabello negro y ojos azules parecido a Soma Oogami sólo que más tierno y dulce.

-No seríamos mejores madres si no fuéramos por Tomate-chan, ¿Cierto cabeza de tomate?

-Claro que lo hicimos- Respondió entre dientes la chica de cabellos rojos mientras la pequeña Sayaka le jaloneaba su mechón favorito…Eso la hacía enfurecer por dentro- Gracias a ellas dos, no tuve tiempo para estar con Nico-chan

-Lo que quiso decir Maki Nishikino es que está muy bien cuidando de nuestras novias- Homura con su temible mirada atormentaba a la tsundere- ¿Cierto Maki-chan?

La pelirroja ladeaba la mirada quizás por enojo pero se evidenciaba el miedo que le tenía a la viajera del tiempo y peor, les dio a las dos chicas toda su mesada la cual tenía planear una cita con su loli… Todo tirado a la basura por dos mocosas insoportables y las novias que se cargaban.

En eso Chikane hizo una broma a Kyoko, ya saben criticarse e insultarse pero como amigos de barrio

-¿Kyoko buena madre? ¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de creerte eso cuando normalmente no buscas un trabajo?

-¡Ya cállate, maldita bruja!

-Oblígame

Un pequeño ataque de risas acompañó el momento mientras Homura sonreía levemente mientras le pagaba sus servicios a la pelirroja y agradecía… Agradecía quedándose con todo el dinero que le prestó la tsundere durante una semana y sin devolverlo a lo cual la pelirroja agradeció (De muy mala manera) y se fue molesta.

Las dos mahou shoujo y la sacerdotisa de la Luna se sentaron en la pequeña sala con la tele al frente, en eso estaban dando un programa random al cual no le daban importancia en ver

-De verdad, incluso parloteando cuando acaba de llegar esa tipa-Kyoko se cruzó de piernas mientras veía con un bufido de enojo chistoso a la peliazul- En verdad eres muy molesta

Chikane se rió un poco mientras Homura dejaba su chaleco sobre el pequeño muebla ya que estaba exhausta y muerta del trabajo

-¿No es eso genial para las dos?- Dijo la sacerdotisa lunar- Finalmente podrán regresar a sus vidas normales como pareja y volver a combatir en esa guerra

-Muy cierto, Chikane Himemiya

-Cierto, cierto

Hubo un rato de silencio hasta que Kyoko irrumpió el momento mientras dirigía la mirada a la sacerdotisa del Sol que limpiaba los trastos

-Oye Rubia oxigenada

-Tengo nombre, ¿Sabes?

-Si en realidad lo del conjuro sea una mentira, si estás libre puedes ayudarme a cuidar de ellas. No es bueno si sigo sin tener trabajo

-¿Qué? No puedo hacerlo. De hecho el conjuro hará efecto a primeras horas del día

Homura sintió que algo le jalaba la ropa, miró a ver que era Sayaka que trataba de tenerse ya que quería caminar hacia Kyoko pero tuvo la desgracia de ser alzada por la azabache. Ambas se miraron frente, Homura con su frialdad y Sayaka con un bufido infantil de enojo sobretodo inflando sus mejillas como si quisiese llorar.

Himeko notó el gesto de la pequeña a lo cual llamó a su esposa

-¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasa a Sayaka-chan?

-¿Acaso no puede beber? ¿O es que está hambrienta?- La viajera intentó darle el biberón pero la pequeña celeste lo negaba de muy mala gana a lo cual la sacerdotisa del Sol alzó a la infante

-¿Es por qué quiere que le cambien el pañal?- En ese preciso momento la peliceleste rompió a llorar fuertemente haciendo que la lancera viniera en su auxilio mientras miraba a su pequeña idiota haciendo su carita de llanto moe

-Creo que no se siente cómoda contigo cargándola

La rubia le dio a la infante mientras la pelirroja la colocó acostada entre sus piernas pero usando como soporte los brazos para no dejarla caer, la bebé tomó el biberón con sus pequeñas manos mientras se ponía a chupar el contenido.

Las sacerdotisas quedaron impresionadas por el acto de la lancera mientras la sacerdotisa solar con una cara de conmoción dijo

-Oh mi… Kyoko-san, parece que eres bastante buena en eso

-¿En serio?

-Sí, este tipo de cosas, al principio no la tienes difícil pero te acostumbras a ello si lo haces por una semana al menos

-Parece que hacer el trabajo de una guardería es más rentable para ti- Opinó Chikane que estaba cerca de su amada acompañada de su hijo primogénito

-Deja de bromear, no quiero eso- Respondió la lancera entre risas

-Creo que es una buena idea- Irrumpió Homura que estaba imitando sorpresivamente a Kyoko mientras arrullaba a Madoka la cual estaba adormilada entre sus brazos, la pareja de Izumo se dejó llevar la mano a la boca al ver esa conmovedora escena, en eso Kyoko hizo una burla

-Oye, Clint Eastwood, te queda muy bien la palabra niñera

-¿A que fue viene eso?- Una cara seria era su interrogante pero hubo un pequeño rato de risas. Esa noche Homura le tocaba patrullar una vez más, quizás el cuidar a su pequeña y a Sayaka era agotador, sin olvidar el lidiar con Kyoko pero, al menos se sentía algo agradable el lidiar las responsabilidades, protegía a Madoka como Puella Magi pero ahora velaba por ella aunque pudiese hacerlo las 24 horas del día.

Lástima que la experiencia no le iba a durar mucho pero ya que el matrimonio de Izumo supieron como eliminar el maleficio a lo cual envió a la TSAB como a su amiga Umi el comunicado respectivo al suceso. Quizás la normalidad regresaría pero al menos la experiencia se guardaba porque cuando llegaría quizás ese momento… Lo aplicaría, lástima que había una guerra de por medio.

(…)

Las pequeñas como era de esperarse quedaron profundas y rodeadas en brazos en brazos de Morfeo, a una distancia Homura estaba en su forma Puella Magi mientras limpiaba sus municiones mientras una pelirroja estaba con su camisa negra corta y una toalla alrededor del cuello junto a unas gotas que caían de su cabello, su sonrisa entre dientes daba a entender que tuvo una pequeña satisfacción.

-Vaya, ha sido un largo tiempo desde que me bañé tan tranquilamente- Se sentó al lado de su amiga aunque se acostó al rato sobre el suelo mientras ponía como comodín sus brazos- Bañarse uno solo es realmente una necesidad para estar cómodo

Echó una mirada a las dos pequeñas sobre todo a la pequeña peliceleste que se chupaba el dedo, en verdad era muy chistoso como muy agradable de ver

-A partir de mañana… Todo como antes

-Sí…

-Oh, ¿Están dormidas?

-Desde hace unos diez minutos exactamente

La pelirroja cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, era una señal de agradecimiento

-Sabes Homura, es extraño decirlo pero realmente tienes un don para ser una buena madre… Te tengo envidia, ¿Sabes?

-Te lo agradezco- Sonrió levemente mientras enfocaba su vista en sus armas- ¿Podemos hablar afuera?

-Si tú lo dices…- La lancera caminó con precaución hasta un pequeño balcón del apartamento el cual dejaba verse al frente de un paisaje de unas calles de la ciudad iluminando con fuerza entre luces del mil colores, después de unos cinco minutos salió la azabache para conversar. Esta vez fue la viajera que ofreció el pocky a lo cual la pelirroja algo extrañada aceptó ya que generalmente era ella la que daba los ofrecimientos.

Parecieran que ambas fumaban habanos pero en realidad era un hábito entre ambas repartirse esos pequeños palillos de almendras y tratar de comerlos lentamente

-Hoy…-Comenzó la pelinegra- En cuanto a la escena tuya con Sayaka, Chikane y Himeko eso…- Miró el paisaje urbano quedando en silencio-… Fue bastante decente

-¿Huh? ¿Qué quieres decir con decente?

-Una familia- Bajó la cabeza mientras el viento movía su cabello un poco- Aunque yo realmente… Pienso que no seré capaz de merecer eso- Miró a su amiga que estaba extrañada

-En cambio tú… Lo mereces, Sayaka tiene suerte en estar con alguien como tú- Caminó hasta colocar sus brazos sobre el balcón- Sólo cuando pienso en ello, estando con Madoka, ya sabes… Ser adultas y todo eso

El viento movía algunos de sus cabellos

-Pero temo que yo nunca podré darle nada de eso… Esta guerra y quizás mis errores en el pasado… Ni siquiera sé cómo decirlo adecuadamente- Kyoko caminó hacia su camarada, su amiga mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro, la pelirroja se rascaba la cabeza mientras la pelirroja inhalaba y exhalaba el aire puro de la noche

-Deja de pensar en el mañana, aún hay mucho que recorrer- Homura giró su vista hacia la lancera- Pero la parte más genial es que las cuatro la pasamos bien, fue como si estuviéramos en familia hasta me dio un poco de nostalgia

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Mis padres y mi hermana, aunque vivíamos en la pobreza siempre había buenos momentos en ello- Golpeó de manera afectuosa a su amiga mientras sonreía- No me hagas recordarlo, sabes que no me agrada ser sentimental

La azabache tuvo que sonreír y alistar su equipo, ambas chicas se dieron un bro fist en señal de un "Nos vemos ahorita o al rato", la joven se dio a la carrera usando los edificios como si fuese un ninja mientras la pelirroja miraba la urbe bañada en sus luces, por ahora el ambiente era una guerra sin un claro bando, sólo pocos grupos de mahou shoujos estaban en un lado común pero otros conceptos como el terrorismo y el crimen metían sus narices en ello.

Estaba bien pensar en el futuro hasta ella tenía un pequeño proyecto de vida con Sayaka, una familia y todo ese rollo pero en ese tipo de conflictos siempre iba esa posibilidad de no vivir para contarlo. Prefirió guardarse esos pensamientos, promesas de la imaginación como se les dice en algunos campos a lo cual entró al cuarto y cerrar la ventana.

Mañana todo volvería a como era, ninguna de las dos afectadas no recordaría aquello pero Kyoko recordaría dos cosas: El cómo intentar ser una madre y en no comprar a desconocidos en la calle pero eso sí, compraría aprovechando uno que otro buen descuento en sus tiendas de confianza.

Mientras tanto Homura prefirió optar por las palabras, olvidar por ahora un algo que si pudiese o no se realizaría, pareciera que se sentía una infantil como cuando uno quiere un dulce pero al final no lo tienes quizás porque sea caro o porque no es del agrado de alguien. Por ahora estaba en una guerra y quizás si llegaba a sobrevivir sólo caminaría en el sendero de la vida y tratar de preocuparse de ello en un momento dado.


	6. Chapter 6

La azabache finalmente estaba llegando a casa sólo que caminó sigilosamente hacia su cuarto con tal de no molestar a las niñas que posiblemente estaban durmiendo a lo cual se iba a acostar sobre el futón pero el cansancio que le produjo el pelear con varios monstruos y en exterminar a un montón de chicas mágicas le hizo caer al suelo y perder el conocimiento.

La joven cayó en un abrumador sueño sin saber que una sombra de ojos rojos vino hacía, no con intenciones bonitas pero tampoco con intenciones siniestras ni nada parecido. De pronto el siniestro ser de ojos escarlatas alzó un poco las piernas de la viajera como si contemplara la belleza de la azabache sobre todo esa tierna mirada cuando dormía.

La ojimorada despertó al ver que una cosa la rodeaba, aprovechó para buscar su gema y mandarle un tiro pero unas manos la aprisionaron contra el suelo mientras esos ojos rojos la miraban con lujuria, para la azabache era como una vil pesadilla pero cierto aroma en el ambiente se le hacía conocido

-Hola, Homura-chan… Ha pasado mucho tiempo- Era la voz de uno de esos seiyuus con porte de galán que enamoran a la gente, la azabache temiendo lo peor se las ingenió para encestarle un cabezazo en la frente del espectro, posiblemente sea uno de esos novios enmascarados de una de las mahou shoujo invasoras.

Se transformó y sacó un revólver para mandar asesinar a este sujeto, de pronto prendió el ser espectral en medio de quejidos infantiles prendió la luz dejando ver a un chico de cabello rosa corto aunque tiraba a los hombros, ojos rojos, mirada dulce de un típico adolescente anime y estatura de 1,70. El susodicho estaba con una bermuda roja con rayas rosadas que hacían juego con sus ojos, no tenía camisa pero su pecho tenía esas marcas de buen abdomen pero sin llegar a ser musculoso.

-Ay, Homura-chan- El tipo estaba sentado mientras señalaba con un bufido de enojo una marca roja en su frente- ¿Por qué me hiciste eso?

-¿Qué estás diciendo?... ¿Quién eres tú y cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Oye, qué esté como un hombre no quiere decir que sea vulnerable a los golpes, ¿Acaso no tienes respeto hacia mí, tu novia?- Se quedó en silencio-… ¿O novio?... Bueno, como no sé cómo referirme a esto

La viajera quedó boquiabierta mientras sus ojos estaban como platos sin pupilas y boca salida de la mandíbula (Como de esas caras chistosas que hacen en Naruto). Después comenzó a reírse como idiota, hasta volverse WTF… ¿Era eso un efecto del cansancio producido por ese conflicto? ¿O es que se dio una fumada de la buena? Después de todo enfrentarse a esa escoria como cuidar a las dos bebés era una carga para ella, su trabajo como agente en TSAB y a veces los estudios eran un montón de trabajo para ella.

Un pellizco fue una solución, ninguna de las dos opciones… El muchacho era real y aparte pareciera que lo conocía de toda la vida y más esa sonrisa y aparte era muy lindo tirando a sexy

-Supongo las dos de la mañana así que… Estás muy cansada

La viajera quedó con cara de "¿Qué demonios?" (Como esa cara que hizo en Rebelion pero sin la sangre). El pelirrosa caminó hacia la joven y movió una mano

-Tierra llamando a Homura-chan…

-¿Quién eres?- Su tono era frío e inexpresivo

-¡Oh no! ¡¿Te has olvidado de mí?! Soy yo, Homura-chan- La azabache comenzó a temblar, no sabía si del miedo o de la conmoción, mientras el muchacho dibujaba una cálida y dulce sonrisa… Ese aspecto físico más esa cualidad se le hacía muy conocido.

-¿Madoka?- Pensó, no lo podía creer… ¿Era ÉL ella? Imposible pero esos rasgos eran parecidos como distintos a su Madoka, en carne y hueso. Era su pequeño angelito por quién sería capaz de darlo todo. Pero pensaba que era una especie de sueño húmedo, posiblemente ella estaría durmiendo con Kyoko.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy yo Madoka, ¿Es que ya no me recuerdas?- Seguía con esa cálida sonrisa- Bueno, más soy El Madoka… El dios canónico y sensual que te ama mucho

-¡No te creo! Ella es estos momentos está durmiendo con…- Un beso la calló sin previo aviso pero no era un beso típico de una estrella de K-pop, de esos que se hacen por gusto y juego… Eran de un amor tan puro como tan cool.

Tan pronto como se separó de sus labios sus dudas se disiparon… Ese chico era ELLA

-¿Ahora me crees?- Ahora estaba vestido con chaleco rojo con mangas alzadas al antebrazo portando guantes blancos, pantalón rosa claro y botas rojas… Era su forma Puella Magi.

La viajera del tiempo comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras ni siquiera se la creía, aquella niña linda que juró proteger y darlo todo ahora era un simpático muchacho de aspecto noble y humilde, pareciera que fuera un príncipe de un cuento de hadas. La azabache se lanzó como una gatita hacia el fornido sujeto que la sostenía por la cintura, repetía entre sollozos su nombre mientras causaba un exagerado río de lágrimas mientras el pelirrosa sonreía aunque sonrojado, de hecho hasta él se sentía extraño siendo un chico.

Finalmente el ojicarmín bajó a su badass favorita, apartó sus cabellos para dejar al visto su frente a lo cual dio un casto beso mientras la ojimorada bajaba la mirada aunque su sonrojo resaltaba en sus mejillas.

-Homura-chan

-Madoka, yo… Quería verte- Parecía una niña pequeña que lloraba por un motivo simple- No sabes cuanta falta me haces… Nunca más te dejaré irte de mi lado- El humilde muchacho le limpió las lagrimas

-Tranquila Homura-chan, no llores- El chico contempló ese lado tímido como tierno de su heroína, si ese lado algo moe como cuando la conoció en aquella primera línea de tiempo

-De hecho yo soy el que debe estar feliz… O la que debe- Se rascaba la cabeza ya que lidiaba con eso de ser hombre- Desde hace tiempo he querido estar contigo

Hubo cierto momento donde carmines y amatistas se conectaron para luego unir sus labios aunque era raro ya que la azabache se sostenía del cuello del pelirrosa mientras éste la alzaba de su cintura, cuando antes comúnmente era el caso viceverso. Finalmente ambos se separaron mientras la azabache miraba algo asombrada al pelirrosa

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo, Madoka

-¿Qué cosa?

La azabache decidió omitir el hecho de que la pelirrosa fue una bebé, posiblemente no recordaría nada de lo ocurrido con el arroz con setas ni de la crianza por parte de la misma viajera y Kyoko a lo cual cambió la interrogante

-¿Cómo es que te convertiste en un chico?

El joven se puso una mano en el mentón

-Ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo, sólo recuerdo que Sayaka y yo comíamos la cena y no sé… Y cuando me desperté estaba así- Tal como lo decían las sacerdotisas Madoka no recordaría nada aunque no entendía por qué quedó como hombre, las dudas se disiparon con el gruñir de su estómago que sonó como el ruido de un animal.

La chica quedó sin habla a lo cual se quedó sonrojada y ladeó la mirada mientras el chico pelirrosa seguía algo extrañado

-Que no era…- Bajó la mirada mientras se sonrojaba hasta la cara- Es porque no he comido nada durante el almuerzo

-¿Hambrienta, eh? Entonces, vamos a comer- Sonrió mientras decidió extender la mano hacia su viajera la cual con extrañeza como timidez aceptó la propuesta del muchacho, parecía que la chica era una especie de fan enamorada de una estrella de rock ya que de pronto abrazó su brazo. Su calidez y su aroma, eran los mismos a pesar de ser un chico.

Quizás era un joven pero aún quedaba en claro que ese chico siempre seguía siendo esa pequeña chica que amaría hasta la muerte si era necesario o al menos darle la felicidad que se le merece.

(…)

En una especie de bosque un pequeño grupo de mahou shojos estaba caminando al estilo de una marcha militar en tres filas mientras al frente una peliazul que estaba usando un vestido de shinsengumi que hacía juego con su cabello y ojos corría mientras desenvainaba su katana. En ese preciso momento la peliceleste miró a una niña pequeña de cabello rojo que estaba asustada.

-¡Kyoko, corre!

En eso un sonido de fusiles resonó mientras la pelirrosa estaba algo congelada cuando la espadachina de la nada empezó a sangrar por la boca, la justiciera se volteó dando como muestra una línea roja dibujada en su espalda, había sido herida a quemarropa

-¡Kyoko, corre! ¡Corre!- Gritó mientras la joven pelirroja intentaba obedecer pero su propio cuerpo la traicionó ya que lo que vino después la marcaría de por vida. La peliceleste extendió los brazos en posición de cruz mientras portaba la katana y la wakizashi respectivamente mientras una explosión de balas chocaba su cuerpo mientras de pronto miles de cañones lanzaban sus enormes balas se lanzaban causando explosiones e incluso una ametralladora gatler sonaba haciendo más desgarradora la escena.

La peliazul estaba parada en cruz mientras miles de proyectiles destruían sus ropas, más como la muerte de un samurái era una muerte dragonbolizada… De hecho era mucho más similar que cuando Piccolo se sacrificó por Gohan sólo que más samurái y más hardcore.

De pronto la pelirroja se levantó mientras sudaba frío y respiraba agitadamente, la habitación era la misma y todo estaba en su orden, de hecho miró que algo roncaba en su futon a lo cual se volteó para ver que una peliazul, su Sayaka estaba durmiendo y roncando, estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba y usaba unas bragas azules oscuras.

La pelirroja quedó con cara de WTF cuando vio a su chica en esas fachas aparte de que eran altas horas de madrugada, pareciera que el conjuro que hicieron las sacerdotisas de Izumo surtieron efecto pero no contaba que era antes de lo debido e incluso notaba que no estaba Madoka.

Decidió comprobar la realidad mientras picaba la mejilla de la espadachina que dormía como todo un bebé, la pelirroja estaba con una sonrisa gatuna y eso le daba gracia el ver dormir a su novia. De pronto la peliazul abrió los ojos lentamente para luego ver a su lancera favorita mientras sonreía

-Hola, Sayaka

La mencionada bostezó mientras se levantó lentamente aunque el propio sueño la mataba a lo cual se dejó llevarse por la pereza cayendo sobre las piernas de la pelirroja que sonreía y acariciaba el corto cabello de la espadachina.

-Sayaka, no tienes remedio

-Tú tampoco Kyoko…- De pronto unas gotas cayeron en su rostro- ¿Acaso estás…?

La pelirroja estaba con una cara chistosa de llanto, ojos llorosos y lágrimas en forma de río. Trataba de usar esa vieja mentira de "Estoy sudando por los ojos" pero era inevitable y es que extrañaba a su idiota favorita

-¿Qué te pasa amor?

-Es que…- Su voz estaba quebrada- Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver y ahora apareces… Y, y…-De pronto la abrazó muy fuerte mientras la peliazul estaba siendo victima de una asfixia aunque se reía levemente

-¡Estoy feliz idiota!

-Kyoko

-Jamás te dejaré ir de nuevo aunque me den un montón de dulces de por vida

-Tú nunca cambias, Kyoko

Era común que la pelirroja exagerara en cuanto los dulces como tema principal, Sayaka quería que usara algo más bonito y resaltante

-¿Enserio es lo más romántico que se te ocurre?

-Eres como un pocky para mí

-Te voy a asesinar, maldita cerda- Sonreía maliciosamente

-No si te mato yo primero

Hubo un pequeño de risa entre ambas hasta después de unos minutos cuando la peliazul se arrodilló para abrazar a su chica de ojos rojos la cual agarró su cintura. La espadachina le acarició sus cabellos mientras posicionaba su rostro contra su pecho

-Supongo que la pasate mal sin mí, ¿Cierto?

-Si…- De hecho la pelirroja miraba con maldad el seno derecho de la peliazul, deleitable y bonito a la vista a lo cual no dudó en tomar a su chica para lanzarla a la cama, de hecho hasta tener sus momentos íntimos ya era motivo de emplear su rivalidad

-Jeje, mira lo desvergonzada que eres mi querida Sayaka

-¿Y de quién es la culpa?- Miró retadora a su lancera- Me estabas tentando así que no pude evitarlo- No tuvieron que otra que unir y devorarse sus labios para luego entrar en calor. Iba a decir acerca de la crianza que le dio a su versión bebé o de la guerra pero la peliceleste se comería que estuvo metida en el conflicto aunque no estuvo sólo que no andaba de vaga.


	7. Chapter 7

(…)

Homura estaba impresionada de cómo el pelirrosa demostraba un gran talento en cuanto cocinar, de hecho la ventaja de ser un Dios Todopoderoso era saber de cosas que ni pensabas eras capaz u otras que mejor no mencionar. Madoka en menos de nada le sirvió un platillo de comida thai y como su sello personal un corazón hecho en salsa de tomate.

La azabache se sentó en las piernas del apuesto muchacho mientras este le daba una cucharada como si fuese una niña pequeña y el siguiente turno era de Homura, aunque era algo extraño como interesante el como la pareja interactuaba sin que la situación le afectara sobretodo el lindo Madoka que sentía que andaba normal… Eran como una parejita cursi promedio.

Después de probar la comida el joven lavó los trastos y limpió la sala, raras vez Kyoko no podía hacer el aseo debido a que andaba con Sayaka en todo momento y después de eso Homura habló de la problemática de la guerra como de los eventos que ocurrieron en la semana, todo eso indicaba que se salió de control ya que no sólo involucró chicas mágicas del Japón… Brujitas y magic girls del extranjero también llegaban al conflicto y como era de esperarse habían bandos divididos.

Homura aparte de la TSAB lograron alianzas y enlistamiento de mahou shoujo pero eran pocos grupos para dar fin al conflicto debido a que organizaciones terroristas aprovecharon el conflicto para hacer de las suyas. Madoka estaba afligido pero ni modo, tenía que participar en esa enorme guerra y estar al mando de las pocas chicas adjuntas a su causa entre ellos el grupo Muse, las viejas Sailor Scouts, Konata y su pandilla, e incluso algunas puellas magi que reclutó en base a sus habilidades y las cuales provenían de la ley del ciclo. Las muñecas clara y las puella magi que servían a Homura también se adjuntaban en su ejército (No se preocupen también sirven a Madoka).

Finalmente después de tanta charla la azabache abrazó la espalda del muchacho que por cierto era muy fornido y sorprendido el cómo su badass favorita se montaba en su espalda como si fuese un caballo el cual el chico trató de cargarla en sus brazos hasta el baño donde se darían una ducha, bueno para la ojimorada la cual no podía descansar luego de varios días.

Finalmente ambos se sentaron en la bañera con el agua caliente y vaporosa contenida dentro de ella donde disfrutaron jugando a lanzarse un poco a chapuzones hasta que la azabache intentó sacar su lado posesivo aunque el problema fue el cómo hacerlo como un chico, comúnmente tocaba los pechos de Madoka ya que eran un lado sensible pero ahora eran pectorales y lo de abajo bueno era sensible pero duro y grueso.

Hasta el propio Madoka quedaba impresionado de como su estimulación era algo diferente pero también despertaba su apetito aunque temía que Homura lo odiaría, bueno si perdió la virginidad cuando ÉL ERA ELLA y ahora temía que se molestaría con hacerlo con un hombre, y peor sin protección.

No tuvieron otra que secarse y acostarse de lado como apartados, ambos se sentían extraños como raros sobretodo Homura por estar con un lindo chico que por ironía era su chica y Madoka por estar inseguro como pensativo de como su heroína reaccionaría si lo hiciera con él, un chico. No contaba la desgracia de la molestia que le causaba su amiguito que resaltaba entre sus pantalones y peor sentía unas ganas de amar a la viajera.

Los dos se voltearon mientras se miraban frente a frente, Homura estaba en pijama y miraba avergonzada a un Madoka que estaba sin camisa y en bermuda roja; por otro lado el pelirrosa estaba nervioso a ver a su chica en un simple pijama

-H-Homura-chan, ¿Sigues despierta?...- Preguntó el ojicarmín tontamente aun mirando a la azabache que estaba ruborizada hasta las orejas.

Yo..Yo lo siento Madoka... Por irrumpirte...- Fueron las torpes palabras de Homura que se giró rápidamente evitando seguir mirando al pelirrosa, sentía que estaba a punto de morir de vergüenza. ..

-Cariño, lo siento... No podía dormir... Se me hizo fácil hacer esto...- Se excusó el joven tratando de hacer comprender a la viajera pero esta sólo se cubrió la cabeza con sus cobijas.

-¡Está bien!... Yo solo quiero volver a dormir...- Dijo aún avergonzada y cerrando fuerte los ojos.

La joven estaba dispuesta mientras el pelirrosa se las ingeniaba para buscar una caja de condones, lo bueno era que al fin encontró la caja, lo malo que era muy difícil colocarlo y estirarlo sobre su pequeño órgano. La viajera trataba de dormir hasta que sintió como un considerable calor se pegaba a su espalda y como una mano rodeaba su cintura pasando lentamente hasta su vientre e introduciéndose con cuidado bajo su camisa, no sin antes desabotonarle la camiseta y dejando ver un obvio brassier oscuro.

-¿Eh?... ¿Madoka?- Habló Homura al notar que era el ojicarmín la causa de ese calor y el que estaba introduciendo su mano dentro de su camisa palpando su estómago y subiendo hasta su pecho en dirección a su sostén

\- Tranquila... Todo está bien ¿Verdad?- Susurró Madoka cerca del oído de su amada que se estremeció al sentir el caliente aliento del pelirrosa contra su oreja.

Homura se quedó pasmado ante las acciones del muchacho, sin embargo, su sentir sobre su piel le impedía rechazarlo, puesto que el pelirrosa dio suaves caricias sobre sus pechos antes de proseguir, como si estuviese esperando respuesta de la morena, pero esta no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó en silencio aferrando entre una de sus manos la almohada que descansaba bajo su cabeza.

Madoka entendió el silencio de Homura y su falta de movimiento como señal de que podía continuar, por lo que se acercó más a ella pegando su tórax contra la espalda de la joven, la pelinegra pudo sentir el erecto miembro del de ojos carmín rozar sus glúteos sobre su ropa.

Homura aún en silencio sólo sentía las caricias del mayor contra su piel y el cómo la otra mano del muchacho pasaba por su otro costado posando se sobre su intimidad, esta acción hizo a la viajera estremecerse y desear que la pelirrosa continuará moviendo su mano sobre su delgado pantalón mientras la otra se ocupaba en acariciar sus senos.

-Mmm... Madoka...- Dejó escapar un ligero gemido Homura tras sentir como el ojicarmín, aun sobre su ropa, movía su mano acariciando su punto G femenino que comenzaba a humedecerse

-Eres hermosa, Homura-chan...- Susurro Madoka a la pelinegra y rápido se aventuró a introducir su mano en los bragas de la ojimorada, comenzando a tocarla directamente.

Homura sólo se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos al sentir las calida mano de su amado frotando su parte intima de manera suave de arriba a abajo. Deseaba más, tras cada fuerte palpitar de su corazón deseaba sentir aquello más.

Madoka por su parte permaneció así un rato más hasta que se incorporó levemente sujetando la cadera de Homura pretendiendo que ella también se levantara lo cual hizo sin negarse.

-¿Te acuerdas del video porno que mandó Kyoko a mi celular?

-¿La del pelón del Brazzers?

-Sí... ¿Podrías hacer lo mismo que esa chica?...- Pedía Madoka al pelirrosa que respirando agitado la miraba entre la obscuridad.

-Todo lo que quieras, lo haré realidad...- Susurró Homura acercándose al ojicarmín.

Homura rodeó el cuello del joven y lo besó con locura y pasión hasta que el muchacho se apresuró a dirigir sus labios hacia el cuello de la ojimorada dando ligeros mordiscos.

-Ah...Mmm… Madoka...- Un gemido más salía de labios de la pelinegra que aferraba sus manos en los hombros del pelirrosa.

-Apresúrate Homura-chan...- Susurro de nueva cuenta Madoka a la viajera que asintió y lentamente comenzó a besar desde su pecho y descendiendo poco a poco, pasando por medio de su estómago y llegando hasta el vientre del joven a lo cual le bajó la pantaloneta hasta dejar ver unos boxers rosa hasta que los bajó, después con sumo cuidado sujeto el miembro erecto del pelirrosa para colocar el preservativo y dando una honda respiración, prosiguió a introducirlo en su boca.

Solo sintió como el de ojos carmín se tensó ligeramente tras el contacto como apretaba ligeramente sus manos sobre los cabellos de Homura que trataba de hacer lo mejor posible para que su sensual Guardián del Universo se sintiera bien.

Homura movía su cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante estimulando aquella extremidad de Madoka que dejaba salir silenciosos jadeos de sus labios, prosiguiendo después a colocar sus manos sobre la cabeza de la azabache.

-Se siente bien...- Susurró entre un jadeo más el pelirrosa empujándose un poco contra su badass favorita quien solo frunció levemente el ceño para sacar aquel miembro y comenzar a darle ligeras lamidas desde el inicio de este hasta la punta.

Aquel intenso momento estaba enloqueciendo a ambos, por causa de ello, el pelirrosa separó a la morena de sí mismo y le dio un empujón haciendo que la ojimorada quedará recortada, acto siguiente se colocó entre las piernas de esta y mojo sus dedos con su saliva para después dirigirlos hacia la entrada de su chica que solo dejo escapar un ligero gemido más.

Prosiguiendo con lo deseado, sujeto su miembro y lo rozó contra la entrada de la viajera que solo se removió ligeramente.

-Madoka... Espera... Eso se supone que duele... Así que por favor... Se gentil...- Susurró la badass al pelirrosa que solo asintió.

Con completa normalidad Madoka comenzó a empujarse en Homura, logrando así penetrar lentamente a la joven que cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba los hombros del muchacho, esa sensación le estaba causando dolor, pero trataría de soportarlo por el hombre que amaba y quien no se detenía.

Una vez estuvo dentro de Homura no se limitó a sí quiera preguntarle a la azabache si estaba bien, simplemente comenzó a mover su cadera embistiendo a su badass que dejó salir uno que otro buen gemido.

-Déjame… Saber más de ti- Habló el pelirrosa sin dejar de moverse.

Homura hacia lo posible para no hacer ruido pero, aquello era placentero, pero a su vez era doloroso por lo que sin su consentimiento resbalaron un par de lágrimas de sus ojos mientras sentía como era penetrada por su amado

-Madoka...D-duele...- Gimió mientras se movía al ritmo de Madoka que aún no se detenía.

Madoka estaba a punto de terminar, pero la propia viajera pidió que corriera dentro de ella por lo que el muchacho dando duro y dando lo mejor de sí hasta que terminó dentro de la morena que estaba aferrada a las cobijas bajo ella mientras sentía como algo dentro se derretía y aparte estaba caliente. El muchacho salió fuera de ella para quitarse el preservativo y tirarlo al inodoro ya que no había un cesto o algo cerca.

Fue un tiempo corto, más sin embargo la pelinegra se sentía feliz de que hubiera ocurrido, tal vez su amada o bueno su amado Madoka la había rechazado sólo por temor, pero ahora parecía haberle demostrado lo contrario, por ello aun respirando agitado se abrazó al pelirrosa que se había recostado a su lado.

-Madoka... Te quiero...- Susurro Homura al pelirrosa que respiraba agitado también.

-Yo te amo, Homura-chan-El chico se acostó boca arriba mientras la viajera se acostó posando su cabeza en su fornido pecho mientras el joven la abrazaba con ternura y amor como si no hubiera un mañana aparte de que en ambos la sensación era linda y cálida pero prefirieron jugar a los besos apasionados donde ahora el ojicarmín estaba sobre su heroína que le rodeaba su cuello con los brazos para luego devorarse como dos amantes eternos.

(…)

Mientras tanto en el cuarto cercano del otro lado Sayaka estaba arropada en las sabanas mientras posaba su cabeza sobre Kyoko que por cierto estaba con una pocky en su boca, ellas finalmente lo hicieron pero la pelirroja se robó la faena de la noche.

La peliazul estaba con un bufido de enojo ya que también quería robarse el show

-Mierda, Kyoko… Y justo cuando yo estaba por mostrar mi lado más posesivo, arrepiéntete de tus actos

La pelirroja rió un poco por lo bajo

-Eso fue muy lindo, Sayaka

-¡Tarada! ¡Baka, baka, baka!- Hizo un bufido de enojo- Yo también quiero hacer algo por vos, ¿Ok?

-Es que eres hermosa, Sayaka- Como era lógico la lancera siempre sacaba su lado neko nekito abrazando cariñosamente a su novia la cual molesta trataba de empujarla

-¡Hey, no me fastidies!

De pronto ambas quedaron en silencio mientras escuchaban unos jadeos de una chica y probablemente un chico, algunas risas y gritos lo que despertaron las alarmas de las dos guerreras

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso es Homura?- Preguntó la peliceleste la cual silenció el lugar mientras resonaban las risas de la viajera y la de ese muchacho

-Algo me dice que nuestra amiga prefirió batear al otro lado

-La verdad no sabemos del todo pero, será mejor ir qué diablos está pasando… Una de dos, nos está llamando o está disfrutando a espaldas de mi amiga- Las decidieron ir pero antes se transformaron con dar con los autores de semejantes ruidos

(…)

Un bulto blanco se estaba moviendo en plena cama con chirridos incluido donde se escuchaban las risas como los besos de Madoka y Homura aunque ignoraban que cierto par de guerreras les querían darles caza sobretodo Sayaka que quería destrozar a esa zorra por dañarle el corazón de su amiga, o es que eso creía.

En menos de nada ambos amantes se destaparon ya que estaban teniendo calor y pretendían descansar pero no contaron que ambas puellas magis entraron de improviso, Sayaka usó una espada para alzarla contra el pelirrosa (El cual peleó en boxers rosa) que se defendió usando un bate de beisbol como escudo aunque cerca de su frente mientras Kyoko aprovechó para arremeter con su lanza.

La viajera aprovechó para transformarse y disparar mientras la lancera se alejó para luego encestarle un golpe sobre el hombro izquierdo, cosa que no le afectó en nada a la viajera mientras tanto en el pequeño balcón Sayaka con su sable peleaba con Madoka que usaba su bate. Ambos forcejeaban pero la pelea se resumía a empujones como arremetidas de ambas armas que se chocaban entre sí.

Madoka llevaba a Sayaka contra la pared aunque está empujó al ojicarmín o también ocurría en viceversa, mientras en el cuarto Homura forcejeaba con una Kyoko tirada al suelo que se defendía con su lanza mientras la viajera blandía un potente palo de hockey, la pelirroja pateaba a la morena para enviarla al suelo para luego forcejear aunque el resultado era el mismo.

Después hubo una pelea a lo animal donde el Madohomu y el Kyosaya se mataban como samuráis o matones de calle ya que usaban sus armas o hasta usaron los puñetazos limpios donde ambos bandos salían en empate hasta que la espadachina se lanzó sobre la espalda del pelirrosa para jalarle los cabellos como si fuese una luchadora de WWE mientras en el balcón Kyoko y Homura forcejeaban como dos peleadores de la UFC

El pelirrosa trató de darse vueltas o hasta se fue contra las paredes con tal de quitarse de encima a su amiga la cual no era tan fácil de rendirse a lo cual la intentó alzarla pero la espadachina aprovechó para usar sus piernas como pinzas sobre el cuello del muchacho para dar vueltas con tal de mandar al desgraciado, cosa que esforzadamente consiguió.

El joven se paró de improviso mientras su mirada ahora era distinta al de un humano promedio a lo cual las presentes quedaron con cara de espanto sobretodo Sayaka al ver que ese joven ahora se transformó en un ser de cabello largo rosa, vestido de gala blanco y ojos dorados como demonio, caminó hacia la pareja mientras decía con voz profunda como seria

-Sayaka, Kyoko… Lo que ustedes me hicieron me causó dolor- Se paró en frente de ellas- Estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes… Bueno, decepcionado

Las dos quedaron boquiabiertas cuando reconocieron esa figura conocida sobretodo Sayaka a comenzó a llorarle (De manera chistosa) al pelirrosa mientras éste sonreía cálidamente con una gota en la frente, al menos el tipo con quién la viajera "Engañaba" con su mejor amiga era SU PROPIA MEJOR AMIGA.

Aunque aquí la persona con quién se le daba de ajustar cuentas era Homura que seguía con cara de frialdad y esa sensación de miedo frente a su persona pero el buen Madoka como siempre entraba en el medio y ponía fin al conflicto como siempre sonriendo.

Después de casi dos semanas la situación era normal aunque un poco difícil debido a que debía aprender algo de ser como los chicos pero al menos tenía a su badass que la protegía junto a sus dos mejores amigas y guerreras. La chica volvió a la normalidad aunque el peligro de la guerra era inminente por lo cual nuestra pequeña entró al conflicto con dos cosas: Evitarlo o lidiarlo aunque optó por la segunda, (Al menos no se puso a evangelizar como cierto ninja rubio bisexual).


End file.
